


Midnight Memories

by Olivia_Huang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Huang/pseuds/Olivia_Huang
Summary: 是队詹，双向暗恋小甜饼





	Midnight Memories

史蒂夫用三盒罐头贿赂了佩吉来让巴基和他今晚一起值班。“我怎么能相信你们这两个混蛋在一块能好好值班？”佩吉一边翻白眼，一边打电话命令另外两个士兵今晚值班。史蒂夫不好意思地摸了摸头谢过佩吉。  
巴基听史蒂夫说今晚带他去散步，就拎上了一瓶酒。他们并排走着，肩膀时不时撞在一起又分开。  
“你喝吗？”巴基举着剩下的小半瓶酒问史蒂夫。“巴基，我喝不醉。”巴基撇撇嘴，仰头把把那些晶莹的透明液体倒入口中。他拿着空瓶子，手腕转了一圈，空中出现一条抛物线，空瓶子进了垃圾桶。“百发百中！”咆哮突击队的神枪手得意地仰起头向史蒂夫炫耀。史蒂夫侧头看他，笑着小声说：“我知道，我知道。”  
渐渐地，巴基的步伐开始不稳了，嘴里哼起不着调的曲子。史蒂夫知道，巴基开始醉了。他不说话。  
走着走着，巴基突然停下来，转身面对着史蒂夫。“我要和你跳舞。你变成大个子之后我还没有跟你跳过舞呢。”他说。史蒂夫顺着他。他们踩着无规律的节拍，伴着巴基跑调的歌声，在路灯下时快时慢地旋转、律动。地板上的影子分开又融在一起。整条路上只剩下他们的脚步声和衣袖摩擦的声音。  
伴随着一个转圈的结束，巴基被卷进了史蒂夫的怀里。巴基抬头看着史蒂夫，他的眼睛在喝过酒之后闪着水光，脸颊和嘴唇染上了红色，他笑得像个年幼的孩子。史蒂夫情不自禁地把手放在巴基的后脑勺上，轻轻摸着他柔软的棕发。  
“我爱你，”巴基说，“史蒂夫，我爱你。”史蒂夫想起几年前那束白色的花。于是他笑得和巴基一样灿烂，他说：“我知道，我知道，我也爱你。”巴基睁大了双眼：“史蒂夫说他爱我，是真的吗？”他满脸的惊喜快要溢出。“是真的。”他听到史蒂夫的声音响起。  
巴基挂着他那幸福的笑，双手缠上史蒂夫的脖子，摸着他金子般的头发，把自己还残余酒的味道的嘴唇和他的贴在一起。  
史蒂夫觉得他第一次醉了。  
正当史蒂夫准备加深这个难得的吻时，巴基的头慢慢垂下，最后瘫在史蒂夫的胸口，哼哼唧唧发出猫一样轻的呼噜声。  
史蒂夫无奈地笑笑，把他的腿分开，用手把它们缠在自己的腰上，托着他的屁股把他抱回了军营。  
史蒂夫•格兰特•罗杰斯的军帐里，美国队长揉着巴恩斯中士的脸，笑得像个傻子，即使他知道，等明天他的鹿仔醒了，他一定会捂着脸什么都不承认。


End file.
